Rex Breaks His Arm
by MidnightSunRAB
Summary: What happens when our favorite dino duelist breaks his writing arm right before the end of the year exams at school? And when a certain insect duelist tries to help him write with his left hand, will he get some feelings off his chest? Shrimpshipping


**Yay! My first online fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Seto would have been dueling Joey with the Orichalcos instead of Mai, Rex and Weevil would've been more than friends, and all the yamis and hikaris would've found their feelings for each other.**

**On with the fic!**

Rex's point of view

Six weeks. Six effing weeks I have to wear this thing. This is going to be effing torture.

I had just gotten back from the doctor's office. I had broken my right arm when I got into a fight. Yup. See, I was dueling this guy in a back alley, and I won. He didn't like that, and he and his pals swarmed me. I beat most of them up, but this one guy was in my blind spot, and he broke my arm before I knocked him out. Yeah, I'm that awesome. Too bad no one believes me, though.

So here I am, a broken writing arm, right before end of the year exams.

Not to mention it hurt like hell at times and that I can't play guitar for six weeks, which helps me relax and study. I mentally curse this sling my arm is in. It's mocking me, I'm sure of it.

I hear my mom calling for me from downstairs.

I hoist myself up from my bed and walk downstairs. When I get there, I see none other than Weevil Underwood standing in my living room. I smile. Me and Weevil have been beast friends for as long as I can remember, and I may have a slight crush on him. _Slight _crush. But I mean, he's just so cute when he gets embarrassed and his cheeks flush and he stars spouting insults at whatever or whoever humiliated him. He's absolutely adorable!

My mom smiled when she saw me. "Rex, Weevil said he would help you learn how to write with your left hand for the exams. Isn't that nice of him," she said, still smiling. "Why don't you two go to Rex's room and I'll called you when lunch is ready."

My breath hitched. Me and Weevil alone in my room? I don't know what got me so worked up about this. I mean, we've been alone in my room before, loads of times. So why does this make me feel this way?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel Weevil grab my good hand and lead me upstairs. I look down and can't help but feel that it seems almost natural for us to be holding hands. I just wish it would have been under different circumstances.

We go into my room and Weevil drops the backpack he was carrying.

He also (unfortunately) let go of my hand. He got a pen and a notebook out of the backpack and put it on my desk, pulling a chair over for himself to sit on. I sat down and he opened the first page.

"Ok, I guess we should start with your names," he said. I nodded and grabbed the pen. It felt foreign in my left hand, but I suppose I'll get use to it. I tried writing my name. it looked like a preschooler's handwriting, more like scribbles than anything else. Eight tries later and I was yet to have advanced in any way shape or form. I growled in frustration and throw my pen down. My arm started to hurt again, and it didn't help that Weevil was staring at me with his beautiful sea aqua eyes.

Weevil gently grabbed my hand and the pen. "You're doing really well. It helps to slant the paper slightly, and to hold the pen like this." he guided my hand to spell my name. I watched in amazement as my name was spelled in neat cursive under my failed attempts.

I grin at him and he grins back. Not the smirk that everyone else sees, but a real smile. Nobody but me ever see this side of him. They all see a self absorbed jerk who only cares about rare cards and revenge. But I see the fun Weevil, the Weevil that loves his family and friends more than anything. Not many other people see that side of him. Really only family, his and mine, and our friends see that side of him.

I'm looking at him now. He looks so cute, with his large yellow framed glasses that cover his deep blue eyes. Without thinking, I lift my hand and take them off. He looks surprised, then he's confused.

"Rex, what are- mrph!"

I cut him off by locking his lips with mine. After a while, I pull back, looking closely at his expressions. He touches his lips with a shaking hand.

Then he laughed.

"If it only took falling out of a tree and breaking your arm to get you to kiss me, I wish it had happened a lot sooner." with that, he kissed me, with a passion a didn't know excited in him. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him as close as humanly possible. We fell off our chairs and on to the floor.

We eventually ran out of oxygen and had to part. We both lay there, breathing hard and grinning like idiots.

About five minuets later, I heard my mom knock on my door. "Boys, lunch is ready," she said.

"Ok, mom, be right down," I called.

Weevil and I stood up. "We should probably head down," he said.

"Yeah," I agreed. Before he could open the door, however, I stopped him. "Hay, um, do you wanna, I don't know, go to a movie or something Friday night?" I asked nervously.

Weevil looked at me. "Like a date?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess you could call it that if you want to."

He smiled. "It's a date then."

We walked out of my room and downstairs where we were greeted with the aroma of grilled cheese. As we sat down to eat our lunch I have only one thought.

Maybe breaking my arm wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
